I WIIL LOVE HER FOREVER
by EmilyxAlison
Summary: Clarke Is Dead and Octavia was inlove with her, but she never had chance to tell her that. But afyer all Calrke isnt dead :) Clarke and Octavia Clarktavia The 1OO I just Love Clarke and Octavia and I think they would be cute couple so yeah.


Octavias POV

"Octavia.. Im so sorry..." Abbys voice is shaking. I could see she was crying.  
" What Abby tell me ! How is Clarke?! " Now I was shouting, tears were running down my cheks, I coulndt stop them.  
" Clarke.. She is dead.." Then she said those words, my heart stopped, I didnt heard anything around me, I didnt saw anything around me. Clarke she is dead and I didnt have chanse to tell her that She was the only one I was thinking about all day and night. That she was only one what made me fell like I was important, like I was loved by someone, Like I belonged here, here in earth with her. I was in Love with her I didnt have courage to tell her that I loved her, and now she is dead. The love of my life was dead.  
" NOO! its not true please tell me its not true! Tell me that you are lying ! " I saw crying so hard and shouting, I couldnt breathe I get on my kness and begged.  
" Noo Abby I know you are lying! I know she is alive.. Please tell me she is okay.." I soobed so hard I barely could understand my own words.  
I felt someone trying pull me up from the ground.  
"Octavia please get up.." Mans voice said, I knew that voice it was Belammy.  
" Whyy ?!" I shouted at him " Why I should get up ?!" I shouted more " She is dead, Clarke...The love of my life is dead... Maybe I should be dead to" I said still crying, Finn also came to me and helped Belammy pull me up. I turned my face to theirs and I could see they were schoked by my words.  
" No Octavia , Please dont talk like that " I heard said Abby.  
" Just let go of me! " I said and escaped of Belammys and Finns grip. I started to run, I could hear voices behind my telling for me to stop.  
But I didnt stop, I was running and running it seemed like I was running for hours. Until I finally couldnt run anymore. I fell down on my knees burried my face into my hands, and Started shouting Clarkes name. I stayed like that couple hours, Until I couldnt shout anymore.I felt so weak,  
I fellt like I lost my soul and I fellt so empty inside of my. It felt like I had big hole in my chest.  
" Clarke why... why you had to leave me" I Sobbed but tears werent running downmy face anymore.  
" Why You left me.. In this world alone.. and didnt have anything but you in this world " I Said to noone with such a brokken voice.  
" I hate you Clarke ! " I shouted and I could hear my echo travel beetween tress and rocks. Then I suddently I felt like I dint hur anymore,  
like No one was ripping my heart anymore. I standed up, and started walking, I was walking nowhere. Till I reacht the cliff, I was standing on Cliff edge. I was looking down. All I could see was big rocks tress and water at the bottom, but if I would jumped right now I probably would reach water, my body would meet rocks first.  
I was still sranding on the egde and looking at bottom. I should do it, Maybe I will meet Clarke there. Or in Another life. Maybe then I will have chance to tell Her how much I love her. I closed my eyes and for the last time imagined Clarkes pure face, her blue eyes her perfect curly, blonde hair, her pink lips. How much I would want to kiss her right now. And tell her those three simple words I LOVE YOU, maybe if I had been more brave. I would have said to her already. Maybe I would have said her the day we landed in earth.  
If I could rewind time, I would said her that first day on earth that I love her with all my heart and that I will love her forever, and I would have kissed her.  
" I LOVE YOU, CLARKE" I said those words and taked my last step in this life. Then i felt so light and Then i was all black I dindt feelt anything.

I woke up all sweety, and I was bearthing heavily, I looked around and I saw that I was in my tent it was all dark around my.  
"Clarke" I said her mane and I realised that I need to tell her. I pulled my pants and shirt over head, put my boots up. And I ran outside It was raining very heavily and I almost couldnt see anything I ran towards Clarkes tent. Then I saw her sanding near out dropship all wet looking at something.  
" Clarke" I said she turned around, I saw her face At that moment I did know That I need to tell her. She was looking at my eyes I jsut couldnt.  
so I leanded in put my hand on her cheek, looked at her eyes in her eyes I could see something, something that i dint see before.  
I placed my lips on hers slowly, Her lips were soft and they wasted amazing. I carefully moved my lips agaisnt her she responded same.  
Then I pulled away And looked at her eyes.  
" Clarke I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you I promise you that" I said those words and stared at her. Her face was blank but then she smilled and wrapped her hand around my neck pulled my in one more kiss, but this time it was more passionate. After kiss she put her frehead agains mine, looked at my eyes.  
" I love you to Octavia so much, I will never leave you I promise, I will always care about you, I will always protect you, and I Will always Love you " She said those words, and I it was best think I ever heard in my life.  
I leanned in her pulled her lightly, and pulled her in hug. She returned it I wrapped my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck.

I WIIL LOVE HER FOREVER, AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR WILL FOR HER, FOR CLARKE, FOR MY CLARKE.


End file.
